Electrical connectors of the type receiving an edge of a printed circuit board or circuit card are well known. Typically, a slot is provided in an insulative housing of the electrical connector for accepting an edge of a board or circuit card. The card edge generally has a row or rows of conductive pads or traces on either or both sides of the board. The slot on the electrical connector housing leads to a contact area which is a narrow cavity flanked by one row or two opposing rows of electrical contacts.
In some instances, use of more than two opposing rows of contacts is necessary to accommodate the complexity of the circuitry of the circuit board which is to be received. As the complexity of the contact scheme within the electrical connector increases, problems arise in assembling the connector. Loading contacts within the electrical connector housing becomes more complex as does connecting the electrical contacts to conductors and routing those conductors within the electrical connector housing.
What is needed is an electrical connector for receiving a printed circuit board edge or circuit card edge which is easily assembled, of minimal size and superior electrical performance.